This Is Our Chance!
by Gabauthority
Summary: Three girls who spend too much time together all sucked into the Avengers movie? That sounds like a disaster already. They'll face many struggles and victories and maybe love. Who knows? Anything can happen in a movie!
1. Chapter 1

"That movie was amazing!"

"Yeah! It was so cool!"

"Remember that part when Hawkeye was like, 'I could do it and nobody would know.' That was hilarious!"

This was the average dialogue of me, Ariel, and Lydia right after a movie. The particular movie we had just gotten out of was the new Avengers: Age of Ultron movie.

"Hey, Gaby!"

"What's up, Ariel?"

"How mad are you that your amazing Loki wasn't in the movie?" Ariel was happily stating this knowing how I felt about my sweet Tom Hiddleston not playing a key part in the movie. _'You wanna play that game, Ariel?'_ I think to myself as I narrow my eyes towards her.

"Tom Hiddleston is a great actor and should have been in the movie! And of course Loki was just an amazing character!" I reason, defending my acting idol. "But, this doesn't bother me too much anyways because I have recently learned that Tom shall be playing a leading role in an upcoming movie called 'Crimson Peaks'."

"So?" Ariel says, "He's still not Loki. He may not be as good in the new movie."

I gasp in indignation, "May not be that good!? Do not question the almighty Hiddleston! He can be anyone he wants and rock the role!" _'Don't worry Tom! I shall defend your honor!'_

"Guys! How about we get some food at the caf?" Lydia interjects in order to stop our stupid quarrel. Ariel and I's argument finally come to an end as we slowly start heading to the on campus cafeteria. We go up the stairs for some late night snacking and we all end up getting some slices of pizza. We sit down in our usual spot by a window and we begin to talk about the cutest character in the movie.

"It _has_ to be Hawkeye," Ariel states, "He's super cute and funny."

Lydia jumps in saying, "They were _all_ kinda cute."

"But you have to pick _one_ ," Ariel persuades.

"Well," I begin, "I think both me and Lydia can agree that _Loki_ is the best character of the movie!"

"What? He wasn't even _in_ this movie!" Ariel yells.

"He was there in spirit," I state holding onto Lydia and stiffly nodding my head. Lydia decides to dampen my spirits by agreeing with Ariel because,

"Ariel's right. He wasn't really in the movie. Why don't you pick someone who was physically in it?"

I cross my arms over my chest, "Fine. Party poopers. I guess my favorite character would have to be… Ultron!"

"Ok! What is your problem with villains?" Ariel pronounces, "In every movie or show, your favorite character is a villain!"

"Bzzz! Wrong! Not true at all! I do _not_ just like villains!"

"Yeah you do!"

"Nope!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I do-"

"Actually, Gaby, you really do," Lydia interrupts, "In the first Avengers it was Loki, this Avengers it was Ultron, in The Dark Knight you liked The Joker, in that Once Upon A Time show you watch you like Rumplestiltskin, and even in High School Musical you liked Sharpay."

"Lydia," I start, "Those characters are just natural kick butts! They are just super cool and smart. They were _born_ with natural awesomeness."

Ariel laughs, "Maybe they were born with it, or maybe it's-"

All of a sudden a bright light flashes in the entire area and it doesn't dissipate for a few seconds. When the light finally dulls, I blink rapidly to try and get rid of the effects of the sudden brightness. I just see some blurs and I hear a ringing in my ears. Once I finally adjust, I find myself staring at a large room filled with hundreds of people in fancy dresses. I hear murmurs and small fragments of conversations around the room. _'That's weird. What in the world just happened? We were just eating some food in the caf,'_ I think to myself as I slowly start to get up. I turn around and to my surprise, I also see Ariel and Lydia.

"Guys! Are you okay?" I ask quickly.

"Yeah, we're fine," they both say in unison.

"But what happened?" Ariel asks.

"And where exactly are we? We were just eating, right?" Lydia hesitantly says.

"I don't know what happened but it looks like we're at some kind of fancy shmancy party," I say as I slowly start to turn around observing my surroundings, "How in the world did we ge-" I suddenly freeze with my eyes wide open.

"What's wrong Gaby?" Lydia asks in concern. Ariel also looks at my face and she begins to slowly follow my line of sight. Once she does, she also freezes up. Lydia looks between the two of us and decides to see what we were staring at and she too has the same horrified look on her face, because standing on the top of the balcony in all of his glory was the great Loki Laufeyson. He was looking at the crowd for a bit but I guess when you have three pairs of eyes on you, you eventually notice. He slowly looks our way and just smiles as if he wasn't about to gouge someone's eye out. We then watch as he slowly makes his way down the steps. We watch as he walks towards an older looking man. We watch the chaos once he stabs the man in the eye. And when everybody finally starts to move, so do we. We hold no hesitation as we run towards the doors to our freedom. But as we make it outside, we forgot that there was no chance of escaping the God of Lies. Once the mob of people finally got through the double doors into hopeful escape, multiple Lokis appeared surrounding the group. I was so caught up in the chaos and panic I didn't even notice when the true Loki appeared.

"Kneel!" he screams, but we are still lost in the panic of what is happening. "I said KNEEL!"

He slams his staff onto the ground and suddenly everyone decides to listen. Well, _almost_ everyone.

"I am _not_ kneeling on this ground. It's so dirty and these are my favorite pants!" Ariel whispers harshly to me and Lydia.

"Well, why don't you ask the guy who can kill us if you're allowed to stand!?" I whisper back in a more sarcastic tone.

Ariel stares at me and finally gets down and kneels, "Point taken."

"Is not this simpler?" Loki states, "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

"Oh, Tom. You can rule me anytime," I whisper under my breath. Lydia hits me on the arm saying that this wasn't the time for my inappropriateness and Ariel snickers and gives me a small high five.

Suddenly an old German man slowly rises from his feet, "Not to men like you."

Loki smiles, "There are no men like me."

"There are _always_ men like you," says the German man.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki raises his scepter towards the old man and shoots a blue blast of power towards him, but just like in the movie Captain America arrives to save the day by using his shield to block the attack.

Captain America stares down Loki, "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

Loki stares back, "The soldier. The man out of time."

"Guys," I whisper, "Cliché hero pun coming up!"

"I'm not the one who's out of time," Captain America says.

And with a flick of the wrist, a patriotic shield is swung and more chaos occurs. The crowd runs away from the battle, including us. Or, well, I thought we were. Ariel grabbed me and Lydia's hands and pulled us behind a tree.

"What in the world are you doing?" I say to Ariel wide eyed.

"Yeah, we should be getting out of here," Lydia states.

"Guys!" Ariel yells, "We are in a freaking movie right in the middle of the plot! _Literally_! Shouldn't we be having fun with this?"

"No," I state as I try to walk away again but with no avail.

"Ariel," Lydia tries to convince her, "this isn't a movie anymore. It's dangerous and we need to find our way back!"

"I agree with the ginger," I say nodding my head vigorously.

"But Gaby," Ariel says slowly, "This may be the closest you'll ever get to Tom."

I blink, "Ya know what? I think we should stay just a _little_ bit longer. This is a pretty good scene anyways."

Lydia shakes her head, "I just know that this'll be a bad idea…"

"If it turns out bad," I start, "we can blame Ariel."

"Hey!"

And so our adventure finally begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Right above the Captain a large helicopter like machine aims a gun at Loki. Wind is blowing everywhere and Lydia, Ariel and I are hiding behind a large oak tree. "Look guys!" I start, "It's the Quinjet!"

"This matters because..?" Ariel questions.

"Duh! Black Widow has officially arrived, remember?" I say.

Suddenly a light seems to shine on the area from the Quinjet and Natasha voices what we were all thinking, "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

Like greased lighting, Loki sends a blast of blue at the Quinjet. Natasha maneuvers it just in time, giving Cap the time to throw his shield at Loki. They both begin to duke it out. Loki flings Cap to the ground. Cap then throws his shield, but Loki swats it away like it was just a fly. Cap, using fighting moves that would have taken any normal person down, is knocked down by Loki. Standing over him, Loki points the scepter's tip on his helmet. "Kneel," Loki demands.

"Not today!" The Cap yells as he flips and knocks Loki down with his leg. Loki grabs him again and flips Cap over. This seems to continue for quite a bit until suddenly 'Shoot to Thrill' by AC/DC blares through the tense scene. Meanwhile, me and the girls are still watching this with wide eyes.

"This is so cool!" I whisper, "I get to see Loki with his tricky ways fight like the true boss that he is!"

Ariel smirks, "Told you guys it would be fun. And look, nothing bad is happening either."

Lydia sighs, "I still don't think we should be here. We should be trying to get back to campus. I don't want to miss class. And-"

Suddenly there's a large blast from above which destroys the tree we were hiding behind and throws us backwards. I moan as I hit the ground and there's a loud ringing in my head. I slowly lift my head and notice the disaster and chaos all around. There are people screaming and running to leave the area. I see Lydia and Ariel to my left and my eyes widen when I see some blood on them. I start to crawl towards them despite the pain to make sure they're alright. But before I even get close to them, feet are blocking my path. I strain my head upwards to look at the person blocking me from my friends and I see Captain America.

"Ma'am," he starts, "Are you okay? What were you doing so close to this area?" Everything he says is barely comprehensible to me and I just stare blankly at him. He looks like he's talking to himself. "Romanoff, I've got three civilians in the area. Two seem to be unconscious but the other is barely awake. She's bleeding profusely. Orders?"

There's a long silence and after a few seconds his face seems to contort into a frown. _'How unattractive,'_ I think to myself.

"Are you sure? That can't be safe," he says hesitantly, "…yes ma'am." He then leans down and picks me up bridal style and asks if I'm comfortable. I give a slow, weak nod.

"My friends…what about…friends?" I slowly get the words out that I want to say. _'I can't leave them there.'_

"Don't worry," Captain starts, "They'll be right behind us. There's an emergency vehicle coming. We just need to get you medical attention soon." I nod again and lean my head against Captain America's chest. A couple of seconds later I am being laid onto a cold, metal. _'This is okay. I'll just take a small nap,'_ I think.

"Hey," Stark appears with Loki in tow, "I wouldn't fall asleep if I were you. You may have a concussion and once you're off in La La Land, you may not wake up to see this handsome face again," Stark finishes by dramatically gesturing to his face.

I give a weak scoff, "I think anything would be better than waking up to your face, old man."

"Ooh! Harsh for a girl who could be dying as we speak. You sure you want that to be your final words, sweetheart?" Tony asks sardonically.

"Stark!" Captain yells in protest. I would have too if I hadn't watched all of the Iron Man movies and both Avengers movies. Though Tony may seem like he doesn't care, he really does. He may be a sarcastic, egotistical know-it-all on the outside, but he's a total softie on the inside _. 'Tony's actually kind of sweet. He's trying to make sure I don't fall asleep. He's not as bad as everyone makes him out to believe,'_ I think to myself.

"What's wrong, Capsicle? I'm just trying to make sure she doesn't go to sleep," Tony says. He then looks straight at me and smirks. "But maybe I should let her sleep. Enough sleep could get rid of those wrinkles." _'Ya know what? I take everything back.'_

I scoff, "Where'd you pick up that joke? The 1920's?"

Stark grins, "I get the feeling you and I may get along. What's your name?"

"It's Gaby," I say dully.

"Well, Gaby, I-"

Suddenly, before Tony can finish his sentence the Quinjet shakes and thunder sounds. _'I remember this part. Thor finally appears. And that means, another epic fight scene!'_ I look towards Loki and see the slightly fearful expression on his face. Tony seems to notice too.

"What's wrong? Scared of a little thunder?" Tony teases.

"No. It's what comes after that I'm not particularly fond of," Loki says hesitantly.

I laugh weakly and slowly edge away from the back of the Quinjet. Suddenly, there's a loud thump coming from the roof and everyone seems to look up at the same time.

"What was that?" Natasha asks. Before anybody can answer, the ramp at the back of the Quinjet begins to forcefully open. Tony begins to walk towards it.

"Wait! Tony!" I scream over the loud winds, "I'd step away from there if I were you!" Sadly, I'm ignored and he continues to walk over to the opening ramp. _'Poor guy,'_ I think to myself, _'If only Ariel and Lydia were here.'_ As the ramp finally opens, Thor appears, cape and all. He walks right up to Loki, grabs him by the collar, and jumps out of the Quinjet.

Tony puts his Ironman helmet back on, "Now there's that guy."

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha questions.

"No," I say sarcastically, "It's obviously just some normal guy who decided to dress in medieval armor, grab the dangerous hottie, and jump out and pray that he can fly." Everyone stares at me. "Sorry," I say, "I'm in pain. I get mean when I'm in pain."

"That's not the issue. But thinking that hot? You think Reindeer Games is hot but I'm apparently old?" Tony complains.

Cap interrupts, "Stark! Now's not the time," he looks towards Natasha, "Think he's a friendly?"

"Doesn't matter," Tony states, "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract is lost." He walks towards the opening of the plane, about to jump.

"Wait!" Cap yells, "We need a plan of attack!"

"He's got a plan. Attack," I say smugly.

Tony looks at me, "Took the words right outta my mouth sweetheart. When this is over you're gonna work for me." He then jumps straight out of the Quinjet. I laugh again until I feel eyes on me. I turn to see Captain America glaring at me.

"You shouldn't be encouraging him," He says sternly while getting on a parachute. I just shrug at him. He gets the parachute on and walks towards the Quinjet opening.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap," Natasha says, "Those guys are legends. Basically Gods."

"There's only one God, ma'am," he states, "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." And with that final statement, Captain America also jumps out of the Quinjet to chase Thor. There's an awkward silence on board and I slowly turn my head towards Natasha.

"So," I start, "how's it feel to be surrounded by a bunch of stubborn men?" She doesn't answer my question.

"Why weren't you killed?" she asks instead, while flying towards the battle.

"What do you mean?"

"You were the closest to Loki's blast. You should have died. You didn't. Why not?"

"Umm, aren't I dying now?"

Natasha gestures to my stomach where the bleeding was and I look down. My shirt is covered in red but all injuries have suddenly disappeared. "What the..?"

"You can explain later. And if you don't want to give answers I'm sure your friends will. If no one wants to answer, then we have means of getting them."

I get angry, "Are you serious right now? Don't question my friends! They're hurt right now! And don't you DARE threaten me or my friends!"

She doesn't answer, but she pushes a button on the Quinjet and gets up. She walks towards me and I try to crawl away but she holds me still by the arm. I look into her eyes and see just eyes. No emotion and no feeling. Then there's a sharp pinch in my arm and when I turn to see what happened I suddenly get dizzy. The last thing I see before I black out is Natasha walking back towards the pilot chair. _'No…'_


End file.
